Worlds come undone
by BizzyBee3
Summary: Summer's almost over. School's ready to start. Things are going to change this year. What would you do when the one you are supposed to trust is the devil in disguise? Bella, Edward, their friends are all in for a shocking, and utterly dramatic senior year. And it's all caused by the acts of one madman. AH, M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

August in Forks, Washington was as busy as a small town could be. Sports teams were beginning their practices, back to school clubs were setting up meetings, shopping was being had.

Girls were gossiping over their new buys and what they had done over the short summer break, while the guys were busy tackling each other in their man-code ways of getting reacquainted. Parents were beginning to heave a sigh of relief that the kids would be out of their hair 24/7 very soon, while some grew slighty morose as their children would be leaving them more permanently as they head off to college.

The sun would try and shine through on as many days as it could, the humidity high coming from the surf of the ocean nearby. Everyone in general from jocks to nerds, and cheerleaders to the chess club all seemed happy to get back in and socialize with their peers.

Except this school year, everything would change. Everything, and there will be not one soul in that small town of 3000+ that won't be affected. There was an evil presence growing, and it was where no one would see it coming.

What would you do when those that are built in, designed, and created to protect you, the ones that you are supposed to trust the most become the very thing that haunts your dreams at night. What happens when someone you thought of as your protector and life coach becomes the monster under your bed?

What would you do?

**AN:** This will be a long author's note. This will only happen this one time, and it's meant for the rest of the story. I'm not saying there won't be an's elsewhere, they just won't be this massive. I really need to say everything here this one time before the story continues. Please bear with me.

My first fanfic, after seeing and reading so many wonderful stories, wanted to put my hat in the ring. Please bear with my mistakes, and clumsiness while this story falls from my brain to my fingers in what will probably be a very awkward telling. My hats off to those who accomplish it well.

This story is very very loosely based on Aerosmith's Janie's Got A Gun. The premise is there, but the details are different.

The subject matter in this story is likely to cause triggers, it will contain suggestive themes (there's no way I can write detailed images on these things) for mental, physical, sexual abuse. There will also be violence (not for a very long period, but it will happen, it can't not happen in this story)

If the theme or topics discussed disturb you or cause you pain, or you react in a way that could be hurtful, please I beg you to seek help. For you, or someone you know.

The topic of bullying is going to be very prevalent in some of the chapters, if you feel that you or someone you know in any way have been bullied, and maybe you or them don't know how to handle or manage it, then please, find someone you trust and seek counsel with them, someone that can help you out of the situation in the correct and humane way. Please don't ever ever take matters into your own hands, your life is too valuable for that.

The main characters will get a hea… I'm a firm believer in hea… they may not be rich and living their lives with lots of dough to spread, but there will be lots of love and that is truly all you need in life.

Jacob will not be a bad guy! I can't promise about anyone else. But my daughter would kill me if I ever made Jacob the bad guy. (no love interest for bella tho :P )

All the characters (except oc's I add) are all the property of Mrs. Stephanie Meyer. She owns them completely, I just wanna ruffle their feathers up a bit.

There is a lot of literary relief taken. I am not a doctor, psychologist, teacher, coach, lawyer, police officer or any of that. Some facts will be wrong, some things said will be way too blatant to be real, please realize I know this and that it's supposed to be that way for the setup of the story. The only thing I can claim to be is a mom, who loves her kids, and by extension their friends very much.

I don't have the whole story written. It's in my head and has been haunting me for weeks now. I can't tell you how long this story will be, or even when I will get to update. But I will update, and I don't expect it to be a long story, If we hit 20 chapters, I'll be surprised.

Here are some numbers to call if you ever feel you need help, they are there, staffed to help you, you are not a bother to them, nor are you a nuisance.

Suicide Hotline: 800-784-2433

Immediate Medical Assistance: 911

Crisis Call Center: 800-273-8255 or text ANSWER to 839863


	2. Chapter 1 First Meeting

Bella woke up with the sun shining in through her bay window in her room as if it was a lighthouse in the middle of a freak storm. She grunted and rooted into her pillow trying to worm out just a few more minutes of sleep.

Chocolate colored hair flew everywhere when she sat up suddenly in her bed, rubbing her eyes furiously trying to wake them up. Standing up, feet on a cool wooden floor, she patters over to the window and quickly closes her curtains shut. She sighs mumbling "dad…" because she knew it was his way of gently waking her up and not getting on her bad side in the mornings.

After doing some stretching and more yawning, she heads to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. It was meeting day for the pals club she's in to get together, organize and schedule out everything for the upcoming year.

Bella was a shy girl, timid and sweet but she was also incredibly smart if not a little naïve. Her dad, Charlie had told her when she was in ninth grade to start looking into extra-curriculars and community service programs for her college apps. "Because colleges wanted a well-rounded student, not just a genius Bella"

She giggles and smirks remembering one of his beloved and well-meaning but highly awkward speeches regarding her future. When she found the pals program, it was a two-fer as she called it. She got both extra-curricular and community service all rolled into one program. She enjoyed it more than she could imagine and decided after her freshman year, that she wanted to be a teacher after she graduated college.

Being in pals, the kids in the group, they got to leave the high school portion of the campus and head over to the middle and elementary schools to help the younger students with their homework or just to be their friend for the last class period of their day.

Bella enjoyed this immensely, and it was a way for her and her few friends to get away from the other clicks at school who enjoyed teasing and taunting them. Her best friend was Janie.

Janie was a smallish in stature girl, kind of like Bella, but where she was dark, Janie was bright. Her skin was practically glow in the dark and her hair was nearly see-through, and her eyes were the color of melted iceberg water, you know when one breaks off and is adrift and the sun begins to melt it, how pure blue that water is? That's the color.

Bella on the other hand, had deep dark chocolate brown hair, and eyes to match. If one was looking at her, they would swear she is where the delicious candy concoction would come from. And while she is pale, she is not nearly as ghost white as her friend, hers is more the color of fresh milk. When the older folk of forks saw them together, they'd call them salt and pepper shakers.

Janie had been gone for the summer, her mother and father divorced years ago, and she went to go see him. Many thought that was why the girls were so inseparable, because they both came from broken homes. Bella's mother had left and disappeared when she was 10, and Janie's father had left two years after that.

Whatever the reason, the two were stuck together like glue and couldn't wait to get back to school to see each other.

Bella jumped into her old chevy truck, red rusted and old as dirt, but she loved it. Called it her old girl and gave her a pat on the hood every time she passed by it. With a rumble and a backfire, she headed off to school.

Pulling up through the drive, she noticed the football players out on the field doing warm up and stretches. Word around the town was we'd hired ourselves a new athletics director who is also the head high school coach. Days and times being what they were, a lot of staff were asked to pull double-triple duty within the school.

Bella pulled up in the drive on the side of campus and noticed Janie's little white Mazda sedan parked already and her friend's short hair bouncing from side to side. Giggling she got out of her beast and walked towards the thumping car and with a huge grin pounded hard on the trunk door. This startled her friend who came out and after her like a crazed madman.

They finished their roughhousing and tickling and laughed each other off. Janie wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders giving it a quick squeeze and a roll of her eyes.

"So, Bellaschmellers, you'll never guess all the gossip I have for you" she snickered because the two were even less known for gossip mongering.

Bella shakes her head and does a fake gasp "Janie! You're so improper, you know we don't gossip!" then punches her arm playfully. "Alright tell me what you know, or the duck gets it." Playfully pointing to her side as if she's got a gun held to her mimicking a movie favorite of theirs.

Janie stops, taking Bella's hands, and frowning a little. "So, while I was at my dad's this summer, which was totally fun I'll tell you about later, my mom got remarried in secret in Vegas. Can you believe?"

Bella shakes her head "No, Janie I had no idea, I thought your mom was unusually quiet this summer?"

Janie's mom was a wannabe socialite. She had grown up in an era of debutante balls and dances where the prize was finding a rich man to support your debutante lifestyle. She hadn't reached her goal, but it never stopped her from trying. She walked around town with her nose stuck up in the air and thought everyone thought she was just "the bees knees" whatever that meant.

"Oh just wait Bella, it gets even better. The guy she married, is the new AD and coach" Janie stares waiting and watching her friends response.

"H… How did THAT happen?" Bella looked shocked, it all seemed to happen so quickly.

Janie nods "Right?... well apparently she was in the superintendents office, don't ask me why, I don't want to know why she was there" Janie shudders at her own thoughts.. "but when the new coach came in, she and I quote "saw true love right there on the spot" with this guy and within a week of him being offered the job they flew off to Vegas and got married. It's all so surreal, I don't know how to handle it"

Bella dove in and gave her friend a massive and chest tightening hug. "Aw Janie, maybe it's not so bad? How does he treat you? Is he nice?"

Janie enjoys the warmth of Bella's touch but eventually pulls back. They turn to start walking again towards the classroom. She shrugs at Bella "I don't know, it's kinda weird that there's this new person in the house and my mother just seems to hang on his every word, almost like I'm not even in the room?"

Bella nods placing her hand supportively on Janie's shoulder waiting for her to continue uninterrupted.

"He seems nice, but he's so very physical? Like.. you know you can just tell he's a coach thru and thru, he's all about sports and physical fitness. It's like he oozes masculinity and power. "Janie, who's adopted Bella's trademark lip bite does so before continuing while still in deep thought.

"He's constantly watching sports on tv and commenting about who should be doing what to play better, like he's some kind of self-assured sports god? I don't know it's weird ya know. But, he's good looking. I'll give my mother that. "Janie grins wildly

"You know Bella, how I am about prince charming and all. He's got that whole Prince Eric look about him. It makes it hard to hate him as the new evil step daddy" She winks at Bella who chuckles lightly in response pulling a hair behind her ear. Janie speaks up "speaking of evil step parent, any news on the new mommy front?" she asks eyes Bella.

Bella shakes her head "not that I think, I mean he spent time down on the reservation after his friend Harry died, and he's been asking me if it would be ok to have his widow and kids over for a dinner sometime, but I'm not sure there's anything going on. I ask Jake about it, but he stays pretty mum, since he's shy about it all."

The pair stop conversing, each deep in their own thoughts about their lives and eventually find their way to the English IV room. They pulled up a couple of seats and pushed them beside each other and waited for others to arrive.

Roughly two hours and stomach tightening laughter later, the group dispenses. Bella and Janie as two of the oldest in the group being seniors stayed behind to answer questions from some of the new kids to the group. She noticed a couple that seemed really into it instead of just being told by mommy or daddy that they had to do this to prove something or other about themselves. She really thought a shy young freshman girl named Angela had a natural gift for what pals is all about and looked forward to getting to know her better.

Janie and Bella walk out of the building to the parking lot towards their cars laughing about all that was said in the room, "So Bella, what do you think of that Angela girl?" she caught her friends eyes.

"I think she seems nice, if not wickedly shy, she reminds me of us our freshman year." They both smile together as they walk down the steps in the lot.

"Ya, I think you're right. Maybe we should take her out with us sometimes, you know when we do our once a month Saturday thing?" Bella nodded her agreement when they both suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, hi, um Aaron" Janie said nervously towards the man now standing imposingly before them. She nudges Bella with a chin nod in his direction. Bella raises her eyes all too aware now who this man was.

Her eyes perused the large figure, and she shivered a little. Jane goes on to make soft, awkward introductions.

"Uh ya.. so Bella, this is Aaron, my new … stepdad… uhm.. Aaron, this is Bella, my best friend in the entire world" Jane never looks up from the ground and Bella has turned to watch her friend. Neither see the gleam of his eyes or the way he looks at them for just that moment, and licks his lips, hungrily. When they turn their attention back to him. He has softened and given them a warm friendly smile.

"Hello girls, it's nice to meet you Bella" he says, fingers lightly combing through his deep dark black hair that has far too much gel in it, sweeping it back like some overly rich stockbroker fashion.

He sticks his hand out to shake hers and she hesitantly takes it, shyly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear with the other hand. "uhm nice to meet you sir" she responds quietly

His smile widens and brightens, his teeth showing an unnatural white, and he holds her soft palm for what could be said as just a moment too long before letting go. "My pleasure, where are you girls headed now?"

Janie looking up at him her eyes wander his face trying to figure him out. "We're going to the diner, to get something to eat, it's …kind of a tradition after the club meeting" He nods looking squarely to both of them.

"Right, well be careful girls, Janie, home before dark alright?" Aaron smiles and then turns to head to the athletics locker room, and the girls let out a breath of air from their lungs when he gets far enough away.

Bella looks to Janie before bursting out laughing. "Well that was awkward and intense, is it always like that? Like he's put you in some kind of spell freezing you to the spot and making you forget everything but your name?" Jane nods… "yes, yes it is. Weird… right?"

Bella opens her truck door. "weird is one way of describing it Janie, that's for sure."

The pair eventually make it to the diner and end up having a really fun lunch. Summer was finishing up and the first day of school was quickly approaching, most of the rest of their summer had been spent in this way, meetings and get togethers, awkward glances between themselves and others. Bella thinks to herself, well… this is going to be an interesting year.

Meanwhile, in Janie's house, things were happening that she couldn't figure out. When she would sleep, her window would be closed, but when she woke, it would be opened. Her closet door had been jammed open. She started to get the feeling like she was being watched, all the little things that have lead to Janie beginning to fear the dark.


	3. Chapter 2 worlds undone

It was the Friday before the start of school. Bella woke up to see the dark grey clouds that were so much the norm in Forks. As she watched the storm clouds pass by so quietly, she shivered, today felt so…heavy already and it was only 9 am.

She walked over and picked out some clothes, comfortably stretched out jeans and a comfy tee. She didn't want to have to dress up for school before she had to and she knew her teacher/advisor for pals wouldn't mind yet.

While she went about her morning routine, shower, shaving, dressing and eating, her mind went frequently to her friend. She hardly ever heard from her the remaining part of summer. Bella worried tremendously about her, she hardly ever returned her calls and it was almost always by text.

Short, simple to the point texts, and almost always contained the words 'too tired talk later'. The few times they had talked over the phone, Janie seemed like she was concentrating on something else.

When they would see each other on pals meeting days, Janie would always be slumped over, looking more exhausted every time. She had shadowy circles beneath her eyes and if Bella looked at her long enough, she would swear that tiny little Janie had lost some weight.

She had been wondering if she should confront her friend and find out what was wrong, or wait and let her come to her. As Bella was rinsing out her bowl in the sink, she nodded positively to herself, if she found an opening, she'd ask her today. She just couldn't let Janie suffer alone, she was her best friend in the entire world.

Putting her rain coat on and grabbing her bag, she headed to the high school. As always she passed the field where the boys where playing. She parked her truck and gave her a pat on the dash as always, looking around noticing Janie wasn't there yet, so she sat in the parking lot, watching the boys play. They'd be done and gone before they got out of their meetings as usual.

Bella sat waiting for a little while, she'd been early hoping to catch her friend, but as she waited, she watched the boys practice. Her dad always said she was an observer of life instead of an activist. She just figured this was another reason for him to push the extra-curricular.

But, as she sat there in her truck waiting for Janie and the inevitable rain, she watched the boys, and laughed. It seemed as if they all had one last massive growth spurt, well except for Emmett, he was always massive.

His girlfriend Rosalie Hale was the head cheerleader and they had been together since about the middle of freshman year, she was a lucky girl, everyone loved Emmett McCarty and he treated her like she was a queen. Luckily, as well, it never seemed to go to Rosalie's head, she adored him just as much. Bella just knew he'd be crowned class clown, and they'd both be Prom/Homecoming King and Queen this year in the yearbook.

Other than Emmett she noticed that at least 5 of the starting line guys were really beginning to look filled out, including Rosalie's half-brother, Jasper, which was saying something because he had always been thin and lean.

Bella took a moment thinking about Jasper, him and Rose had different mothers, hers a rich but sweet and thoughtful lady that stayed home with Rose and later on Jasper as well. While Jasper's on the other hand, was a harsh and hateful woman from Texas, at least this is what she had heard. That his mother would leave him alone for days and bring men around that weren't exactly nice. Bella always thought Jasper was quiet but with an underlying a sweet disposition hidden by a rough and grouse exterior, he was shy, but football had seemed like something that allowed him to let go of his aggression, and his father was all for it once he got custody of him and moved Jasper up here.

Her eyes and thoughts were back to watching them all gather around the field and Bella thought to herself that the new coach must be really pushing them, she'd ask Janie later if she knew anything about his practice regime.

She looked over to the water stand, and there with his helmet off, and a provisioned water bottle in hand, looked one very well-toned Edward Cullen. Bella practically drooled down her chin.

She had always had a massive crush on him. He was a popular guy, a jock and seemingly incredibly smart and sweet. When Bella saw him around school or practicing she always thought he'd seem to always push himself so hard. She never knew why he pushed so hard, he seemed to have it all.

His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were well enough off, with him being a well-known Doctor and her being from what they call old money, they could afford to send him to school, he had good looks and what appeared to be such a wonderful personality, but always pushing to do better. Shrugging, she guessed he was just a hard worker.

The few times they'd have a class together, she would never know how to act around him, and he'd never been rude to her, even though she would hide her face in her hair when he looked at her.

Her tongue unconsciously licked her lips as she noticed the definition that was growing around his neck and arms where she could see his skin. Bella sighed, he was the perfect guy and she'd never even had the courage to say hello.

Bella watched them, also creasing her brows, it appeared as if Coach was yelling at them again. They looked rough, some looked angry, not enough to be really noticed, but Bella being Bella, she would see the subtle changes. Some of the boys were off to the side, Laurent, Alec, Demetri and a couple others looked slightly jumpy. She was in the middle of trying to figure out what their problem was when her friend finally arrived.

Janie pulled up beside her, looking as sad as ever and Bella saw her look for just a second to the field, and wondered if one of the football boys was bothering her. She stepped out of the truck, grabbing her bag and headed straight for Janie, pulling her door open.

"Janie, we have to talk, and you know it." Bella crosses her arms and stares her friend down.

Janie nods to Bella sadly, turning her legs out of the door, just sitting there resting an arm on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry Bellashcmella, I know we need to talk, I … I need someone to talk to, I don't know what is going on. Maybe I can come over this afternoon and we can go into details yes? But for now, we need to get to the class, we're gonna be late." Janie sighs stepping out of the car and locking it.

Bella moves in and gives her tired friend a big hug. "You know I'm here for you Janie, forever and always. You know like gum on your shoe, once it's there, you never get rid of it!" They both giggle walking towards the classroom inside.

Before getting to the right hallway, Janie stops and pulls Bella to the side leaning in and whispering to her in a hurried fashion.

"Bells, something's going on in my house. I don't know what, but …. I just keep getting the feeling like I'm being watched. It makes my skin crawl and I am having a hard time sleeping." Janie palms her forehead hard, in a frustrated fashion. When she looks up, she has tears welling in her sad, tired eyes.

"I… I think my new stepdad… no... its just my imagination. I don't know what's going on Bella, it's just… creepy at home."

Bella shakes her head at Janie and gives her a hug again. "Listen whatever it is, we'll figure it out together, please don't shut me out anymore ok? I'm here for you."

The two continue on, never noticing the shadowy figure on the other side of the hall by the offices.

The meeting went on, the girls got their assigned students and were informed the first meeting with their new pals wouldn't be until the second week of school to let the students have time to acclimate to their new surroundings and schedules.

As much as Janie and Bella wanted to rush out of there, they had to stay behind for a little while. Angela the youngest of the group, had a few questions, and a new arrival, Alice Brandon a tiny little thing who had been made to move in her senior year, arrived to the group and needed to be shown the directions and rules for the group.

As they closed the meeting down, Janie, Bella and Angie and Alice all decided that they'd try to get together sometime soon to get to better know each other as they all seemed to mesh so well with each other. Angela and Alice left the room to go home. Alice needed to get some shopping done for school, and was in a rush, she apparently did not like this.

"Only my father is stupid enough not to realize that girls need approximately two months' notice for any change that requires an entirely new wardrobe. Silly men, my mother would roll in her grave at his stunt!" None of them seemed to know how to react to this, but Alice seemed to just beam at them and once she started laughing, they all joined in.

Angela, had to rush home to babysit her brothers, their parents were holding the usual Friday evening come together at the church, and it was adults only, because as she said quoting her parents "Parents need a break from their children and remember what it is like to not have to talk in totally's, fine's and whatever's."

They all laughed and Alice and Angela left, leaving Bella and Janie to pick up the room and straighten all the chairs out. They smiled at each other "How did we get the honor of being the left behinds? Shouldn't this be a new to the group thing, you know like initiation, we'll know you're serious if you stay and clean?"

Bella giggles at her friends. "Come on Janie, do you really want those guys that just left, to be left alone in a room full of bright colored things hanging loosely on walls and dry erase markers with an empty whiteboard just calling to them 'draw on me, something really inappropriate! You know you want to!' That would totally work in our favor right?"

Janie laughs hard "omg, I can just imagine what nonsense would be had, you're probably right. Knowing the boys, they'd probably draw stick figures of boys and girls getting it on and then blame us, even if their faces would be beet red."

Giggling hard, they turn off the room light and lock the door behind them, walking down the hallway back to the parking lot.

"So Janie, we need to talk, do you wanna go eat first, I think the special today at the diner is like steak fingers and mashed taters and gravy or some nonsense"

Her friend laughs at her "Bella, you know that everyone knows what they are cooking today and everyday, it's always the same Mrs. Myers never ever breaks from her routine, I swear she's ocd. " Janie looks up at her friend giving her the doe eyed look "I'd rather have the La Bella especiale?...please?"

Bella giggles lightly punching her friend in her arm, "alright Ms Janie, at which place am I to fix this fantastical feast, your place or mine?"

Before Janie can answer a large shadow comes over them and a deep, sly voice hints out. "hmm How about my place girls."

Both girls look up starting to smile, but as their eyes dot to what's in front of them, they stand rock still. Their mouths only working to look like fish on a pier drowning in air. They both take an instinctive step back, these shadowy figures were dark, and sinister, they were unrecognizable and the girls instantly knew it meant trouble.

Bella could feel her friend shaking hard beside her. The air was tense and the feeling of dread she had this morning, was back again and screaming at her.

The shadow moves in and the deep dark voice sets in again "oh no you don't, come on girls, let's have some fun, and I won't take no for an answer"

The girls drop everything they are carrying and run, for their lives. They make it to the double doors, hair flying all around their heads. Heavy steps coming at them from behind. As the two bust through the double doors. They run into two massive bodies and fall to the ground, hitting their heads, elbows and legs on the coarse concrete beneath them.

They both look up, sweaty, heaving breaths and fear stained eyes. The two figures pick them up, twirl them around, putting large hands over their mouths to keep their screams from being heard.

The two friends' eyes dart scarily at those figures around them. They would swear that these monsters had no souls, their eyes held nothing but anger and lust.

The hands gripping at them were strong but shaking violently, causing bruises on the girls' skin. The girls, salt and pepper but together in agony felt themselves tied by their wrists and ankles to something metallic but smooth, but they both recognized that the room smelled like dirty socks. Their eyes blurry from tears, lights darting in and out of focus as they fought the figures off, but it was useless.

Faces, some they recognize, some they don't fly around their clouded, teary vision. Coolness of air flying over their bodies, coarse strong hands in places they should never be. Wet and warm moistness pushing down their throats, with salty musty stickiness tasting on their tongues and dripping down into their throats, teeth biting their flesh. Grunting, moaning and cheerful, congratulatory words said in happiness were being passes around above their heads. Pain, pinching, tugging, pushing and pulling, pressure along their bodies, the girls senses were so deep in painful overdrive they had a difficult time just staying aware.

The last figure to place themselves upon the girls' skin made Janie's skin crawl even worse, Bella was to the point of almost blackout, but his parting words in his deep, coarse, slurred-worded evil voice would ring in their ears for a long long time.

"You both are whores, sent here by God to tempt us. You will be used like the sluts you are. You both are property of my boys. When they want to scratch an itch, you'll not fight them. If you do or if you tell anyone about this, you'll find yourselves six feet under in a remote location where they will NEVER find you. Do you understand?"

The girls both whimper and cry nodding beneath him.

He stands up and the girls can hear his words to the boys behind their ringing ears.

"These girls are here to help you with your frustrations, men with other things on their minds can't keep a clear head and play with a clear mind as they should, especially young men. I want you to use them as you need to keep your head in the game, don't permanently or overly damage them, as something like a broken bone would be hard to explain. They are yours otherwise to do with as you please, take your anger and extra energy out on them as God intended their use." He turns back towards the girls smiling an evil smile, then back to the boys.

"Oh and boys, the same goes for you, this is a good team, a winning team of young men I'm proud to be a part of, but if any of you become blabber mouths about our recreational team building skills, well, I'd hate to lose one of you. Trust me, this is the best way to be the best team, you all want scouts right? Nice scholarship packages, well do as I say, and you'll have all the choices in college you want. "

They could hear the deep voices around them consent to him.

The girls crawled in on themselves as they were unceremoniously untied and pushed to drop on to the floor, heavy, multiple footsteps could be heard walking away from them, as well as mumbled voices disappearing into the background.

AN:

I'm no sports expert, and I'm not anti-God. Some people are just sick and insane and they only need a small piece of something to validate the way they think.

I am sorry it's so angsty, this will last maybe one more chapter, I just don't have the heart to keep this going for a long time. I expect, in two-three chapters we'll start on the road to recovery.

I also expect to have at least one Edward's thoughts chapter. It's very very important to the story to have one in there. I don't like jumping back and forth. But to move the story on, his voice has to be heard at least once.

Hugs and hope you have a wonderful and Happy New Year just in case I don't get another chapter up in time.


	4. Chapter 3 Snake in the midsts

Halloween was drawing near. The banners that were being hung around the small town by the chamber of commerce was a stark and bold announcement of impending holidays and extreme abundance of joy and happiness.

That a time of innocence and family bonding and coming together would begin.

Leaves on the trees would begin to dry up and fall to the ground, small people dressed up as their favorite character, walking in groups with adults that had cameras permanently attached to their faces walking with them door to door pandering for candy and sweets.

The town this year was particularly in a cheerful mood. Their high school football team was playing an exceptional year.

They all attributed it to the new AD and Coach. They all figured that he has a genuine gift for training his team and getting them to work together.

Friday nights were big events and everyone celebrated. They were expected to conquer all the way to state.

Just as coach had predicted, they made notice, and the older boys were being heavily scouted by exceptional colleges.

People in the town seemed more cheerful than normal, stopping to talk to one another any chance they had and give predictions and take bets before each game.

No one seemed immune to the charm and persuasion of the new coach, including the town police chief, doctor and principal. They were always talking to each other and patting each other on the back 'job well done' sort of thing.

The town had never been in better spirits.

But, there was two young females that had never felt so alone and would never be the same.

There were a group of young males that walked around as if they owned the school, but their minds were encased in a bevy of blank spaces and unaware moments that they could not shake off the feeling as if something was wrong somewhere.

Bella woke up on a Friday morning, she had spent most of the previous evening tending to her bruises, cuts and scrapes and covering them up. She was growing tired and weary, her mind so often lost in thought.

Her father and teachers all just thought that she and Janie were 'in the zone' getting ready for their final year before college. They had never seen the girls so solemn and quietly contemplative before.

She thought over the last few months and what all has been happening. Janie, the closest friend she was sure she'd ever know, was falling deeper and deeper into a mind-numbing depression.

At first, Bella had her over as often as possible to save her from the torment of her own home, but Aaron quickly put a halt on that when he realized what they were doing.

Bella had even been forced to stay over there a couple of times. She quickly started trying to convince her dad to let her distance herself from her friend's house. It was no easy feat to explain why she needed space from her almost only friend of so many years without getting him suspicious.

Janie's mother they had decided, was a complete idiot. She was so unobservant that she never realized what was going on in her own house.

Aaron would take care of things with Janie almost every night. Sometimes he'd invite the boys over for a "recreational team building sleep-over", another words it was a night where Bella was usually spending the night and he wanted to give the boys and himself a good time.

For the girls, it was nothing more than an evil, sick and twisted nightmare they had been drawn into.

It was slightly amazing how much influence he had over the whole populace in town, including her father.

She wanted to tell him so badly what was going on, but after she saw the two men together, she knew there was no way that he would ever believe the two of them.

Bella wondered how much either Janie or herself could continue to take and she feared deeply that Janie would jump off the cliffs soon.

They both suffered from lack of sleep, with nightmares plaguing their dreams. They could never scrub hard enough to get the feeling of dirt, stench and male stink off their bodies. They had bruises that never seemed to heal.

Always they walked around with long sleeve shirts, and turtlenecks, wearing overly baggy clothes, they had become fond of fingerless gauntlet gloves and as many layers as they could effectively wear to ward off as much attention as they could.

The boys as well seemed to follow a pattern of attack. They were always more aggressive on the days before a big game. Their bodies hyped up, jittery and sweaty.

Bella noticed on more than one occasion, especially with one individual, that during the week mostly, he seemed calm and aware and hardly spoke a word to anyone.

But then, come game day or the day before, they would get jittery, and their eyes would seem to glass over.

No one paid much attention, they just assumed their heads were focusing on the game and they were getting worked up to play.

But Bella and Janie noticed, and they felt the effects of it, and it was hard, because the boys weren't always the monsters that haunted them and they didn't know what to do about it.

Bella texted Janie as she drove up into school in the morning.

'I'm here don't c u. r u ok?'

A few moments later while Bella was playing zen master in her truck to keep herself calm, she got a ding.

'not coming.. sick. Come over after school. Luv u'

Bella shook her head. She knew Janie hadn't been herself lately and she hoped she'd get better and wished that the asshole in her house would leave her alone to get better.

Aaron was a creep, he would stand in the hallways during school as 'hall monitor', more like opportunist, for both him and his boys.

Bella shuddered not wanting to face today alone, but making sure she'd take the homework over to Janie later on. After all, there was nothing she could do.

Bella had a slight limp by the time she got into her truck after school. One of the boys, James had been particularly rough with her, but that was pretty on par with him, he liked it rough.

She did take time to notice as she was driving to Janie's house that Edward for once hadn't come after her. She couldn't help but wonder why and why he seemed somewhat aware today, which was also unusual for a Friday.

She shook her head from the fog and pulled up in Janie's drive, where Janie promptly opened the door and held out a hand to stop Bella from getting out. Then she gave her a pointed finger as if to say, hold on a sec.

Bella waited curiously in the truck wondering what her friend was up to, when she popped back out of her house, holding a pillow to her sweatshirt covered stomach. Janie held the pillow and opened the truck door hopping into the passenger seat.

"Bella, I can't explain here, take me to your place please, ok?" her friend had water pooling in her eyes. Bella could only nod and shift the truck into gear, pulling out of the drive and heading home.

"Janie? What's wrong? Did he hurt you worse this time? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Janie looked over at her friend when they pulled up into Bella's home. They got out and Bella grabbed the bags and headed up to her room where she dropped them on the ground and turned to her friend, whom promptly started crying a waterfall.

Bella ran to her and held her, patting her back and running her fingers through her hair. "shhh whatever it is, we'll get through it together, it's gonna be ok, we'll figure this out!" Janie just sniffled, pulled back from her friend and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Bella… oh god. I'm going to go to hell." Janie fell on the bed, her shoulders hung low and her head was just hanging from its own weight. Janie looked defeated, and it scared Bella to death.

Bella sat beside her hand on her back for support. "Janie, come on your killing me here, tell me what happened, please!"

"Bella, I…I found out I was pregnant. I…I had to go get an abortion last night at the emergency clinic. He…he made me do it!" Janie sniffles through her sobs trying to stay in focus.

"I didn't even know who the father was… he … he made me kill my own baby, I am not ready to be a mom, but to…to just kill something so innocent before it got a chance!"

Bella just looks at her in shock. She had never thought through all the pain of everything that was going on and the stress of senior year in high school, that that was a possibility.

"Oh God, Janie. Oh my god, honey I'm so sorry, are you ok? Did the procedure go ok? Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" She spurted out a hundred questions seemingly all at once, but never letting go of her friend.

Janie just relaxed in her warm embrace and hugged her back, leaning back and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh Bella, I was so confused, I knew something was wrong, I'd been sick, and moody, but it came and went so erratically. I went into the bathroom to get some medicine for my headache, and I noticed that my box of pads was still full and unopened. I was panicking Bella"

Janie shudders and her eyes are lost in a look of memory, her voice quieted slightly.

"I was going to call you, but Aaron found me, and saw me in tears. He made me tell him first. He took me to a pharmacy in Port Angeles, we bought a test. "Janie's eyes grew wide while talking to Bella but she was still lost in the memory.

"He stood over me while I took the test, it was so… humiliating. It was like he…enjoyed watching me do it. Then he made me wait on the toilet seat while the test did its thing and he hovered over it."

Bella just sat there in disbelief listening to her friend.

"Then when the time was up, he picked it up, looked at it, then back to me. He, he took his hand and squeezed my chin until I was looking up at him, my chin still hurts from the strength of his grip." She sat there rubbing at her chin absentmindedly.

"His voice… my god Bella, his voice was so freaky, I was so scared. He looked at me with such hate in his eyes. He called me a few choice names and slapped my face and told me that this was my fault that I was a whore, and now he was going to have to fix my mistake. "

Janie stuttered her words, chin was quivering. "He locked me in my room, like literally got a lock and locked me in, my mother never even noticed.

When he got back a couple of hours later, he took me to a clinic, it was the grungiest and dirtiest place I'd ever seen. It looked like a bad tattoo parlor instead of a doctor's office."

"Bella, they strapped me to a table, I couldn't move, they didn't even give me any pain killers, just went to work. I'm… I'm not sure if they were even a licensed doctor! And, they took my baby from me. I feel empty now and it hurts so much."

Bella and Janie continued on to hold and support each other, they talked and worried and tried to plan how to survive the rest of the year until they could escape the nightmare they were in.

They even debated about quitting school and running once they were 18, but stopped that thought because they just figured, they'd end up in worse circumstances than they were in now if that was possible.

Then Aaron called, ordering Janie home before the big game and with such a great reluctance, Bella drove her back, and then went home, deep in thought.

Bella pulled into her drive, parking beside Charlie's cruiser, her thoughts racing through her head so much that when her dad said "Hey kiddo" she didn't even respond, she just climbed the stairs and went straight to her room leaving her dad looking up the stairs perplexed and worried about his baby girl and the way she's been acting lately.

In her room Bella ignores looking at her bathroom door on purpose, she's doing the math over and over in her head. She's nearly shaking by the time she realizes what was wrong with Janie could be a distinct possibility in her future, and she has no idea what to do with the information.

She's startled out of her minds reverie when she hears a soft knock at the door.

"Bells, baby can I come in?" Charlie asks quietly through the door. Bella nods but realizes that he can't hear her and calls out "yea Dad, what's up?"

He opens the door and though no one would guess, he's fairly observant of his only child, his precious daughter and when he sees her, he knows something is wrong.

Charlie being well, Charlie however, he hasn't a clue what to do about it. So he quietly walks over to her rocking chair and sits, trying to look relaxed for her.

"So, Bells, you wanna tell me what's going on baby girl? Because, you know, I know I'm not a man of many words, but I have two ears that work just fine. I can see something's bothering you, wanna talk to your old man about it?"

A part of him didn't want to know the answer, the other part wanted to beat up whoever was making her sad and be her knight in shining armor always.

Bella turned towards him, palms together in her lap, worrying her fingers together. She was biting her lip in frustration, she wanted to say something, anything.

She wanted to run into his arms and cry herself to sleep in his warmth and comfort. But, she knew…she just knew he would never believe her about everything that was going on.

He liked the new coach a lot, and Charlie was all about the sports. She didn't have even a hope of a chance he would believe her. She wished more than anything she could be wrong.

Besides how do you tell the man who brought you in this world, the man who taught you everything you know about life and did it all alone, that you're best friend just had an abortion, and that he may have a grandchild soon and she didn't know who the father was because she has been being raped, repeatedly.

Softly she sighed and went to him anyways, enveloping herself in his arms and sucking in the scent of well, just dad. She shakes her head for him "I'm ok daddy, senior year is just a lot harder than I ever expected."

He squeezed her tightly, and let her go, smiling and thankful that it was nothing major that was bothering her.

Saturday saw Bella pull into Port Angeles, on the edge of town there is a little out of pocket convenience store. She got what she needed and drove back home, deciding that she'd call her friend later.

Her hands shook as she took the item out of the bag and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Bella was in tears laying on the bathroom floor.

She stayed in her room all night. That night she called Janie.

"Janie?" Bella asked through a snotty and tear filled hoarse voice.

"What's wrong Bella?" Janie knew immediately by the sound of her voice that something was very wrong with her friend.

"Janie, I…I don't know what to do, can you … after… you… I" some more mumbling through tears was heard.

"Bella, I can't understand you, slow down, take a deep breath, are you ok?" She could hear Bella taking deep shuddering breaths on the other line.

"Janie, after you went home… I… was thinking, and today, I went to PA, Janie… oh god. I'm pregnant Janie, what am I gonna do? I wouldn't even know who the father is, it could be anyone!" Bella was in full tears and hardly understandable.

Janie went livid. She literally saw red. It was as if the world had swallowed her whole.

Her stepfather causing her ill and heartache was one thing, but bringing the boys in on it and now, her best friend in the whole world, was in trouble, and she was in danger from the man in her house and the men at school.

She knew there was no way her step father could know, Bella was far too sweet and innocent to be treated the way she was.

This had to end, and she had to be the one to end it, not Bella. She was pure, innocent and completely humane and everything she had ever wanted in a sister and a friend, but never deserved, Bella was her everything and this was all her fault.

Janie's mind without knowledge by her friend, had just snapped.

Janie answered her friend in a soft, but very firm and monotone voice, "Bella, you need to rest, take some time, feel better, we're gonna figure it out and be ok, I'll take care of everything for you, I swear it." Janie told her friend fiercely.

"You think we're going to find a way out of this? We can't tell anyone, I mean. It would be devastating, it IS devastating. Oh Janie, this world is so messed up. This wasn't how senior year was supposed to be."

Janie on the other hand, has moved over to her computer, and is in the process of doing a lot of searching, her biological father had taught her a lot in their summers, but this she had to find on her own, and her mind was only slightly still with her friend.

"Bella, you're right sweetie. But I give you my word, we'll make it through this. This won't be the ending that we anticipated, but all this madness will end.

Now, promise me that you'll get some rest. You and your precious baby need it. Take all the time you need, in fact, don't come to school on Monday ok?"

Bella wipes her nose as she lays on her bed, nodding at her friend "you're so weird, but ya, I think maybe I need time for it to sink in." she sighs, getting sleeping and stifling a yawn badly.

"I don't understand why this is happening to us, what did we do to deserve this?"

"We didn't do a damn thing sis, we're at the hands of a man that has sold his soul to the very devil himself. Listen, I can hear you yawning, get off here and get some sleep, take care of that beautiful niece or nephew of mine. I promise we can talk later, love you sis."

Bella nodded and gave a meek "ok" then closed her phone and her eyes, caressing softly her belly where her future now resided and fell into a deep, but restless sleep.

She didn't hear from Janie the rest of the weekend, and Janie wasn't home for most of Sunday anyways.

Meanwhile, in another house in the sleepy town of Forks along a hidden path on the outskirts of town, a young man who hasn't been sleeping well, is coming to grips with an awakening of his own.

He takes one heavy step at a time, until he stands in front of his father's office and slowly knocks on the door.

A soft "come in" answers behind the door, and when it's opened, bright blue, curious eyes meet startlingly strained and morose green ones.

Carlisle rushes from behind his desk and grips his sons' massive arms looking so tenderly into his eyes. "Son?" he asks softly.

Said son reaches and grabs one of his father's upper arms to steady himself and in the other holds a container he reaches out to give his father.

A container he's being haunted with at night.

Tears begin to roll down his son's face. "Dad, I think… I need help? I…I think I've done something very bad" then collapses into his father's warm embrace, his whole gigantic body heaving with sobs upon his father's chest.

**AN: **Again, I'm no professional anything, I have no medical, sports, or legal knowledge of any kind.

Bear with me folks. The angst won't be ongoing, but as I type my idea, the chapter comes to life on its own.

Next chapter will be either all or mostly Edward's point of view.

Then we'll move onto what happens when Janie snaps. I'm really unsure of this particular chapter, I don't know how it's going to go yet. But I'll get them both up as soon as I can.

Again, if we reach 20 chapters, I'll be a whole lot of surprised.

Happy New Year ya'll!


	5. Chapter 4 Admission

A father holds his broken son in his arms, his heart breaking in to pieces as he hears the gut wrenching sobs that fill his shirt with moisture like being in a rainfall.

Carlisle gently puts the container that Edward was trying to give him down on the top of desk. He then maneuvers the pair of them to the small, maroon couch that was in his office. His son never letting go of his father's shirt.

The tall honey-blonde man sat, just holding his copper-topped son, for a few moments, before he gently took his shoulders and pushed him back a little, dipping his head down to see Edwards's tear-stricken face.

Carlisle's steady hands gently thumb away the tears dotting Edward's cheeks. He looks at him solemnly, his mind racing at all the things that could be wrong with his son and how they could possibly fix it.

"Alright son, come on now. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on?" He softly, but firmly tells Edward.

Edward meanwhile is sniffling and trying to gather his breaths, his eyes were sunk in and the skin around them purple, making this young man look much older than his youth of 18.

His dad gives him a tissue box, "here Edward, stop using your sleeve son"

Edward nods, cleaning his face up. Then he looks to Carlisle with a deep and haunted look.

In a whispered, hoarse voice he begins his terrorizing tale. "Dad, I …I don't know where to begin? Th…The coach, I don't even know if you'll believe me, I've been scared to talk to you."

His father looks pained at his words, when had the trust been lost? He grabs his arms and pulls him in for a tight hug.

With a stern but loving voice he tells his son, "Edward, there is nothing on God's green earth that you could possibly say that I wouldn't believe you. You've never given me reason not to trust you. You are my son, always you come first. I love you, please…tell me what's wrong, we can fix it, we can work it out, just please tell me."

Edward pulls back studying his father's eyes, looking for something that resembles dis-belief, but finding nothing but sincere worry.

He shakes his head, so many thoughts running through it. "Dad, I…I think that Aaron, the coach, he's…he's doing something wrong to the team."

He sits for a minute watching his father's face. Carlisle's face seems to twitch around a little, emotions running the gambit through his eyes.

"Go on son, I'm listening to you, what do you think is happening?"

Edward nods, sighing a little in relief. He points to the container on the desk. "I took that from coach's office. He's been pouring that in the team's water that he makes us drink. He said its vitamin additives, like you know from the vitamin store."

Edward begins to get a far away look, and it's one his father will never forget. "The thing is, I don't think it's vitamins at all. All my friends have gotten huge, as have I. I mean, I know we are doing more physical warm ups and practices, but I don't know, it seems so wrong to be this built, ya know?"

His dad nods, "I notice this as well son, but I figured it was just a new exercise program that he instilled in you guys" His father now working on steps ahead of his son to figure out what's in the container.

"There's other things, as well, dad that make me think that there is something else in that bottle. Dad, I've got spaces since practices started. I can't remember. They are just, blank spots in my memory. I'm not the only one, a couple of the freshman guys, they said they had the same thing. I've stopped using Coach's water for about a week now."

Edward stared hard at his dad. Tears silently started rolling down his eyes. "Dad, I can't sleep anymore, I've been having these dreams every time I close my eyes."

Carlisle grabs his son's arms for support and softly speaks to his grieving son, "I'm here Edward, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here, holding you, I've got you, say it, whatever it is. Just say it my son"

Edward chokes up shaking his head no, whispering "I don't think you want to know, but I think I have to tell you, you're gonna hate me dad"

Carlisle has tears watching his son break down so badly and pulls him in for another hug. "Just tell me, you'll feel better when you do, I love you son, and nothing changes that. Did someone hurt you?" He asks, fearing the worst.

Edward shakes his head fervently "no Dad, no one hurt me, but…I think I've hurt someone, maybe even someone's" at this he collapses, his head laying on his father's lap, wrapping his strong, built arms around his father's waist. The only words making it out of his mouth "please don't hate me" said over and over.

His father, runs his hands gently through his son's hair, patting his back, relieved that what he was thinking wasn't so, but still wondering what could be so bad. He was at a loss for words and how to comfort his son.

Suddenly the door to the office opens and a woman with mid-length caramel colored hair and soft loving eyes, steps into the door way. She stops suddenly taking in the scene. She had thought she had heard upset voices coming through the door, but she was never prepared for the sight she walked into.

She immediately started to tear up looking at her two favorite people in the world looking so utterly lost and destroyed. She spots the elder Cullen and stares into his red-rimmed blue eyes.

Softly she asks as if her voice would break the world "Carlisle? What's happened?"

Carlisle shakes his head and shrugs a little as well "Oh Esme honey, our son's under immense stress, he was just trying to tell me. I don't know what exactly, but…" giving his son a strong, comforting grip on his upper arms, trying to raise him up reluctantly, "we're going to get through this, come on Edward please finish, please?"

Edward heard his mother's voice, unsure that she should hear what he had to say. He looks from father to mother and hangs his head. He finally thought, better to tell them both, as it would likely come out anyways, and better to hear from him.

Esme comes to sit behind Edward on the couch arm, and gently runs her fingers through her son's copper-top hair, it always used to soothe him.

Edward take a few long, deep cleansing breathes. His voice rough, thick and heavy "I feel pretty sure that I've hurt someone Dad. The dreams, they are so vivid…and it's like I'm really there. Then, this week, when I feel like I'm finally awake from the stupor I've been in. I notice the person I've been dreaming about, that… they seem…afraid of me. Dad, I'm so scared. I don't know what's going on."

Esme hugs her son from behind, her chin resting gently on his shoulder and she's gently patting his chest for comfort. While his dad is running his hands through his light hair.

"Edward son, what and who are the dreams of Edward, we need the whole picture if we're going to find a way to help you, alright?"

He just nods, again hanging his head. "They are so violent dad, like I don't think I've seen anything so violent except in the movies. There's" he chokes up holding his hand over his mouth involuntarily, scared eyes looking into his father's soul for help "there's so many of us, faces that are sweet and innocent turn to faces of grief and agony. There's, bodies bare-naked and skin, blood and screams. It's relentless and on-going, the faces morph from agony to acceptance. "

He shudders lost in memories "Her face, my god, her beautiful face, it should never look at anyone like that. She's got everything going for her, we've ruined her, them."

He grabs his mother's hands for support, but leans into his father. Sobbing through his confession. "I think, that whatever Coach put in that container did something to us. It made us violent, and he gave us an outlet, I think I remember the words he said. That they were our property, to take our aggression out on them, I swear dad, I swear I didn't know what I was doing until I stopped drinking that god-damned water."

Carlisle holds his son, looking lost to his wife. "Son, if you want to take care of this, you've got to finish, come on, you're almost there I think, tell us, we still love you" Tears were streaming on both his and his wife's faces.

"Dad, I think Coach Aaron, made us rape…repeatedly Bella and Janie. I couldn't remember any of it until I started waking up this week. The dreams feel so real, and Bella, oh god dad, Bella won't even look in our direction, she hides in rooms and under stairwells trying to get away from us. Janie, she's taken to getting physical, she hits us with her books, not that it does any good, we're all so freakishly strong."

Edward sighs tiredly, and leans back into his mother's warm comfort, while Carlisle and Esme stare at each other lost, with tears pouring down their faces.

"Oh Carlisle, what are we going to do?" He shakes his head unsure for the moment, this was a heavy load to bear, and his son had collapsed under the weight of it.

"I don't know Esme, but Edward, remember that no matter what happens from here, we love you, we always have, always will."

They got nothing from Edward but a nod, they could see their son retreat from them in the blink of an eye. Guilt weighing heavily upon his shoulders.

Esme holds Edward in her arms as she scoots into the place where Carlisle vacated. He went over to the container that holds so much mystery and angrily looks at it, popping the cap off. He takes a sniff, it smells like orange juice powder. 

"Hmmm… smells normal, but if its steroids or something it might not smell. I'll take this to the laboratory tomorrow with me to work, we'll get it tested, to see what's in it."

He reaches over and squeezes Edwards's knee. "Son, you are going to get through this, it won't be easy, lives will be changed, but we will get through this, and we'll get Janie and Bella help too, do you understand me? We still love you, and we believe you"

Edward just shook his head. "I don't know if you can help me anymore dad, but please, do anything you can to help the others, especially Bella and Janie. What we did to them…it's so wrong."

Carlisle nodded "but we will help you too, you're not unworthy son, you were dealt a very bad hand, but you're not a bad person. You did a bad thing, but you're still our son. We'll do everything we can to help you. The first will be sending this powder off to the lab. The second is letting me get a blood sample from you to test. Do you know of any of the other guys that would be willing to submit to taking a blood sample?"

He shrugs at his father, "I don't know dad, maybe the couple of freshman I talked to, oh and maybe Jasper, he's been acting strange, I think he knows too what's been happening."

Carlisle nods, and heads to his cabinet where his medical stuff he keeps for emergencies is at, and quickly draws Edward's blood, putting it away properly for when he goes into work in the morning.

"The next thing we should do, is after we get your blood work back, because it will come back first, and know for sure what we're working with, we need to talk to Charlie. He needs to know what's going on with his daughter and the football team, and get a plan to work about Aaron. He needs to know Edward, I'll keep you safe from him, but…you should be prepared. He may arrest you Edward, I can't stop him from doing so, do you understand?"

Edward whimpers and cups his hands to his face, nodding, "Yes Dad, I do. I just want this to stop, it's got to stop Dad, none of us, and especially the girls can keep going like this!"

Carlisle gently lays his hand on his shoulder. "Can you tell me who all is involved that you can remember son? Maybe if we have names, it'll be easier to track down and get awareness, so we can get them help?"

Edward, looked up blinking. "I think I can remember a few, some are still foggy though Dad. Let's see, there was James, he shows up brightly in every nightmare, he seemed to really enjoy it. Then there was Alec, Jasper, Demetri, Laurent, and me, that's all I can think of Dad?"

Knowing he was close friends with both Jasper and Emmett he had to ask him "I know you said Jasper son, but what about Emmett? He's a big guy to begin with, if he had anything to do with this, he could have really hurt the girls with this size."

Edward thinks hard for a few minutes, "No dad, I don't think he was ever there, I guess coach figured that out, he always had him doing equipment clean-up when we were…busy. Besides, Emmett has Rosalie, they are glued at the hip."

Carlisle just nodded his head, thankful for small favors. He kneels down in front of his son and looks at him lovingly, "Edward I'm going to give you a sedative, it's not going to give you nightmares, but it's going to let you sleep. Tomorrow, you'll go to school, like normal. Don't say anything to anyone until we've got the results back ok? We'll go from there when we do. Do you understand? We love you son, so much, it will get better"

His son could only nod, then look away as his dad stuck him with a needle.

Heavy steps but warm arms lead him back to his room, where his parents doted on him, tucking him in and laying comforting kisses upon his forehead as if he was a two year old afraid of the monsters under his bed.

They took an extra moment watching his sleeping form before turning the lights off and pulling the door too, but not completely closed in case he screamed out at night.

They led each other to the bedroom and dressed for sleep. They crawled into bed and held each other while they quietly sobbed into their pillows.

Both of their thoughts on their son, the girls, and the players. Anger towards a coach that had been given so much trust and on what would happen come the following next many days and months.

As they slept, neither could imagine just how frightfully things would go wrong within the next days, weeks and months.

AN:

This was a particularly difficult chapter to write. I don't know why exactly, it just seemed as if he wasn't ready to give up his words I guess.

Sorry it's been a few extra days between chapters, life got busy!

I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine, or my word because I heavily rely on its spell check lol.


	6. Chapter 5 Snapped

*warning-triggers of violence, please don't read if you could have reactions to triggers of abuse, or violence, I refer you to the prologue, please get help.*

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bella woke up groggy on Monday morning. She felt stiff from laying in her bed so long. Rolling her head over to look at the clock, chocolate tendrils slapping her in the face when she moved.

It was 7:30 am, she had intended not to go to school today keeping her promise to Janie, but after waking and stretching she figured she had enough time to get ready and go to school anyways, it was better than letting her mind run idle all day over things she didn't know how to fix.

She washed up as quickly as her tense body would let her. Dried her hair as it was winter and walking around with a wet head was a bad idea. She left it to hang along her back, not feeling up to fixing it up properly.

Entering the kitchen, she noticed that Charlie had left her a note saying that he'd gone to work already and yes he fixed his own breakfast. It said that he loved her and hoped she had a good day at school and he'd see her when they got home. It also declared that tonight was pizza night, and no she couldn't argue.

Bella giggled at her father's antics, she bit her fingers thinking over her conversation with her friend from the reservation close by, Jacob last night before her father came home.

_The phone rang a few times before a surly voice answered "hello."_

"_Hey Jacob, it's me. You busy?"_

"_Hey Bells, nah, I was only gonna go work on the rabbit later, what's up paleface?" Jacob always had a way of making her smile, he was the brother she always wanted, but would never have. _

"_Jake, you know I can't help it, I get it from dad, don't be mean"_

"_Ya I know Bells, you're both palefaces, so what do you need, is the truck running ok? Need me to come fix it?"_

"_No, Jake, the truck is running fine. I just needed my big brother to make me smile is all?" _

_Jacob knew she was hiding something by the tone of her voice, "nu uh sis, what's up?" He could picture her biting that lip on the other side of the phone. _

_She sighed over the phone, indeed biting her lip. "Jake I know of a girl at school, that's, well she's getting bullied and stuff pretty bad, now she's in trouble, I don't know how to help her?"_

"_Bells, you need to tell someone, one of your teachers, or your dad even, you know you're respected and people listen to you. Are you ok?" He had to ask, he knew vaguely that Bella didn't have but a few close friends so the chances were good that he knew this girl that she was worried about._

"_That's just it Jake, I don't think anyone will believe me this time, the people that are hurting her are people that everyone seems to adore and trust. I don't even think my dad would believe me" he could hear her choke up a bit on the other side of the phone. _

_Bella could hear Billy call for Jake, "Hey, Jake I hear your dad calling, I know you gotta go take care of him. I'll call you later ok? Let you know what happens? I love you Jake"_

_He smiles "Sorry Bells, he needs to go to the clinic here at the rez since he's been sick, you know how he is about being late. I'll call you tomorrow evening ok? Love you baby sis, it will get better alright?" _

_She smiles feeling warmer inside already "Ya Jake, I know, you're right. Thanks for talking to me, tell your dad I send my love" _

"_Will do Bells, will do" she could hear the click on the other end of the line and crawled up under the covers falling into a deep sleep. _

Bella jumped when she saw the clock, her trip down memory lane had cost her time to get to school. If she left now, she'd just barely make it to school.

She practically ran through the house getting her bag, backpack and coat and shoving them in the truck and speeding off. Well, speeding off as fast as the antique would go anyways.

When she pulled up in the parking lot, the kids were all heading into the building, she noticed Janie's car was here and she sighed in relief even if it was parked in a weird spot. Her friend was here and they could get through the day together, maybe even have a chance to talk.

She was just closing up and locking her truck door when she heard a noise a few feet down. There was Edward Cullen, the boy she was so attracted to and yet so fearful of. He looked a mess. It almost hurt her to see how tired and almost broken he looked. She also wondered why he wasn't at practice since the play-off game was this week.

Bella shook her head, anger taking over her body and her mind and she decided in that moment she didn't care what his problem was, he'd helped to make her life a living hell. She stormed off into the building not noticing a pair of deep emerald eyes watching her go.

She managed to get into first period just fine, English class was not the way to start her day. This class was by far the easiest for her, and her mind had too much room to think about other things. She was staring out the window by her seat when a loud boom echoed through the school. The pictures on the walls shook, and the windows rattled in their encasings. The students all screamed and everyone stopped still.

Their first thought was it was an earthquake, not unlikely to happen in this part of the country, but when screaming could be heard from outside, and they all raced to the window, to see the athletics building smoking and partially on fire, they knew.

Teachers tried to calm panicking students, while students were running wildly around the school. A few minutes later, there was another big boom. This time the smoke and flames coming from the administration building.

Bella tried to make a run for it down the hallway, when the popping noises like firecrackers began. She could hear them even above the screams of the students and teachers.

She was shaking, not believing something like this could happen, she panicked and ran down a hallway that was the longer way to the back of the school to escape, she was hoping there would be fewer students this way.

The popping got closer, and she flew into a doorway, when her eyes betrayed her as she thought she saw a familiar body pass by the crack of the door she was in.

She gasped, causing the figure to turn and point the horrible object directly at her head.

"Bella?! You're not supposed to be here! You promised me you'd stay home!" Janie screamed at her friend, of course lowering her weapon.

Bella was shaking and trembling hard "Janie, what are you doing? Stop this!" She ran up and hugged her smoke and blood covered friend, who at this moment looked a bit like something she'd seen at a horror movie, trying anything to make her stop, but she looked into Janie's eyes and saw someone different residing in them, someone who was crazed and insane, someone capable of doing horrible, unspeakable things.

"Bella, I'm fixing this. Don't tell me stop, everyone must pay, no one will believe us, no one will believe the great Aaron and what he's done to us. You'll never be the same again, neither will I, but this will stop them. You'll be safe, your baby will be safe. You have to leave now Bella, I have to finish this and there is still more to come." Her words were firm, calculated even, with no emotion behind them, or in her eyes.

They both stopped when they heard a gasp behind them. They looked in the direction, Bella looking scared and Janie looking pissed.

A soft voice cried out, green eyes spilling liquid watching them both, his shirt and hands covered in blood, that wasn't his.

"Bella? You're… pregnant?" he whimpered out not knowing how to feel anything but sadness and anger.

Outside the school, wailing sirens could be heard, be it police or ambulance or fire department, they couldn't tell the difference.

Janie slowly raised her gun and pointed it directly at Edward's chest. Bella reached up and grabbed softly Janie's hand that held it.

"Janie, please, for me, stop this. Please, I beg you, for me, for my baby. What if he's the father? Please don't kill my child's father"

Janie hesitated, while Edward put his hands up to her, a 'I give up' kind of gesture, taking a slow, small step towards her his voice smooth and impeccably steady, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Janie, there is nothing more in the world I'd love right now than for you to put me out of my misery, out of my mind for the things I've done to you and Bella. But, please let me get her out of here, to safety, I can do that while you finish what you need to do, then I'll come back, you can finish me too, but let me help you. Let me tell everyone what's happened here, I'll do everything in my power to make sure the truth comes out. I've already told my dad Janie, he knows, and he believes us. He's getting us help, I swear to you"

Janie stands there shaking dis-believing his words, her eyes on fire at him "You're lying! You're just saying that to get out of me shooting you like you deserve, what you put us through no one should ever live through!"

Edward nodded taking another careful step closer, "Janie, you're right, you should never have had to live through that, but I tell you that you're right this has to stop, but maybe there's another way to do it, at least, please, let me get Bella to safety, we both want that right?"

His eyes look softly to the side seeing Bella, and for a moment it was as if they were having a silent conversation, him pleading, her yelling and screaming, the both of them in tears.

Janie's steel cover snapped back in place, and she growled, literally growled at Edward.

"NO! You don't get a say in this! This is partially you're fault she's in this mess, and I'm here fixing it for her! YOU have no idea what we've been put through, what it's like to feel like… you know what, just shut up, just shut up and take your final breath like a man for once in your life"

She started to pull the trigger and Bella seeing her friend lose it again tried to grab her friends hand to keep her from shooting Edward, as much as she hated him right now, she didn't want to see him gunned down in front of her, what if he was right and had told his dad and his dad did believe them?

At the same time Bella jumped to Janie, so did Edward, trying to get Bella to safety, not wanting to see her hurt.

There was a loud bang, the trio's ears were left ringing and the smell of burning gunpowder left stinging their noses. They all watched each other as if life had for a moment been turned into a tv show and someone had pressed mute and slow motion at the same time.

They all looked at each other in shock, breathing heavily from their closed in spots. Edwards's eyes looked pained, Janie's eyes looking sorrowful and Bella's eyes were beginning to roll back in her head.

She grunted, holding her chest, as she began to slowly slink to the floor sliding down between the two other warm bodies.

Edward quickly snatched her up, holding her bridal style, his eyes looking over her in a cloudy tear-filled way checking to see where the wound was.

Janie lost all her breath and started waving the gun around crying a river of tears when she realized what she'd done.

She looked up at Edward, a look that said a thousand words. "Get her out of here Edward. Get her out of here, you can't help me, you can save her. Don't make me regret not shooting you here and now. Help her, help her and you can redeem yourself in my eyes. Do everything, and I mean everything in your power to help her, don't let her down. Don't do it Edward" Janie was rambling on over and over, clearly panicked seeing the red spot growing on her best friends' body.

Edward carried Bella, but called to Janie "come with me, we can fix this all! Don't do this, don't go where she can't follow you."

Janie just shook her head "there's no help for me Edward, but there is for her, now get out of here, before the next one goes off. Help her live, be there for her and tell her I love her every day"

Edward looking down at an unconscious Bella knew he was running out of time to get her help, but felt as if he was abandoning Janie.

Janie just smiled, a ghostly kind of smile. "Go on, who knows Edward, I may get out of this yet, but there's more business to tend to, and you are keeping me from it"

Though it seemed like the conversation took hours, it was mere minutes and he was off to find the outside, with Bella held tightly in his arms, getting her blood all over him. He thought it was fitting all things considered, but prayed every second he carried her that she and her baby would be ok.

Just as he got to the glass doors, another loud boom was heard. This time it felt closer, parts of the roof came down around them and he turned his back and cowered around Bella's body just in the nick of time as the glass doors shattered and glass impaled him in the back.

He staggered holding Bella still the rest of the way out of the building. The first person he saw was his father. He was working triage at the scene.

Edward for a second noticed the parking lot had turned into a sort of first aid center. People were lying on silver blankets, some burned, some bloodied, and there were even a couple of people that had things sticking out of them, it made him want to throw up right then and there.

He could hear the whirring of helicopters in the distance and could see the flashing of lights, red then blue blotting his vision and causing him to lose his direction.

He could see through the crowd, all the kids' cars in the parking lot, windows were smashed out, some had stuff on them from the school, and most were banged up or damaged in some way, glass was everywhere on the ground.

He was getting weaker, the glass shards in his back were starting to eat into him and he could feel it stinging and burning throughout his back.

His eyes searched to find his father once again, not realizing his father was right beside him, speaking to him. Hmm he thought, well that would explain the humming in his ears.

He turned his face slowly, he knees wavering. "Dad? Bella, fix her." He told him softly, looking down at his charge. Tears were streaming down his face.

He whispered to his father "Janie was trying to shoot me, Bella stopped her, but she took the bullet meant for me. Dad, she's pregnant" Edward slowly looked at his father trying to convey all the words he couldn't say.

Carlisle nodded softly, he was concerned about the pair in front of him. Then within a second, another loud and booming, panicked voice set in.

"BELLA! Oh my God, what happened to her?!" Chief Swan quickly took his daughter from Edward carrying her over to an ambulance, Carlisle and Edward following him.

He put her on the gurney and Carlisle immediately set to working on stabilizing her so he could look at his son.

Charlie half paying attention to Bella and Carlisle working over her frantically, turned to Edward, helping him into another gurney, face down of course as he was bleeding from his backside.

"Edward, kiddo, come on I need you to tell me what you know please, what happened to my daughter?!"

Edward quickly ran down the events leading up to today, telling Charlie everything he could remember in that particular moment. He didn't know when he'd be able to speak to him again. He carefully watched the Chief's face just waiting for him to take his gun and finish off Janie's work.

When he didn't Edward continued, telling him about Janie, and her plan, telling them where she was and begging him to please make sure that they don't hurt her, and get her out of there before she does something to herself.

"Chief, it was wasn't her fault! She's snapped because of all of us, everything that's happened. Please! Please, I'll tell you everything I can remember, I'll tell you everything, please don't hurt Janie, she was trying to do what she thought was right by her friend" Edward sobbed heavily, by then Carlisle having heard the conversation and worried for the safety of his son, left Bella to a trusted colleague and came over to check on his son while they conversed.

"Chief, please, let me get them both to the hospital, let me get them fixed and better, and then we can figure the rest out. I promise I won't stop you from doing your job, but let's get them fixed up first ok?"

Charlie meanwhile looked between Carlisle, Edward and Bella and tears were forming in the tough as stone chief of police. He nodded and Carlisle left with the pair to do what he does best and get them to the hospital.

The school had gotten quiet during their conversation, but the squawking of Charlie's radio had not stopped. His police force was ill-equipped to deal with something of this magnitude and he had called in reinforcements from Port Angeles and their small swat team. They had arrived and he had to go and give them the assessment of all he knew.

Hours and agonizing, heart-breaking moments later, the school was cleared. Some were lost. Some were taken into custody, and some had life altering injuries in the hospitals.

A father stood in front of the small hospital in forks. The sheer number of cars in front were the likes that had never been seen. He watched as news trucks pulled up all over town. He shook his head wondering how they had gotten to this point in their town.

How it all had apparently started when they gave their trust with their children, their most precious gifts in life and handed them to a madman.

He felt heavy, and guilty, as a father, as an officer of the law and as a human being.

He slowly walked the steps up to the recovery wing, where a blonde haired man he considered a close friend, was walking in his direction, a solemn and hollowed look on his face.

Watching his friend take slow, measured steps towards him, he hoped his promise of pizza night could be fulfilled eventually.

AN:

A rough chapter no doubt. It was hard to write, even worse than Edward's pov.

On the positive, we can begin the healing process.

I will tell you from here on out, I'll be winging it as I'm only partially sure what will happen to certain characters.

This was the climax chapter. Everything from here on out will be healing, recovery and happy endings.

I hope for a few laughs as well. Comedy's not really my thing, but hey who knows? Lol


End file.
